1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, the demand for the development of large-scale, high-quality display devices has steadily grown. In particular, the demand has been stronger than ever for improving the operating characteristics of thin-film transistors (TFTs) for driving liquid crystal displays (LCDs). LCDs are just one type of a display device. Conventional TFTs include semiconductor patterns formed of hydrogenated amorphous silicon (a-Si:H). However, TFTs formed of a-Si:H generally have low electron mobility.
Techniques for forming semiconductor patterns of an oxide with high electron mobility have been recently developed.
However, oxide semiconductors are likely to generate leakage current due to reactivity with blue light, and the absolute value of a turn-off voltage may increase as the operating of TFTs continue.